Song of Steel/Chapter One
'Act One- A Discovery' One night, a tall, armored Hylian Guard was walking down the Hyrule Castle Town's Back Alley's when he spotted something. It wasn't the normal trash found in the alley he could tell. He bent down to examine it. It was a rolled up peice of parchment, with a silver colered ribbon tied around it. The guard tried to untie it, but the ribbon was made of steel, it seemed, and cut the guard's fingers. The guard tried again, and was carefull not to cut his fingers. He was still kneeling on the ground, so he got up to furthter examine it at the guard house. Later, at the guard house, he scanned over the parchment. It seemed to be marked all over- the guard recognized the marks and lines as music notes! The guard could not read or play them, however, and decided to place the scroll under his breastplate and take it to a musician the next day. The next day, just as the guard had planned, he took the parchment to a musician on the most west side of the Hylian Market. The musician bent over a wooden table scattered with tons over similar objects and scanned the music. He said, "This looks like ocarina music. Shall I use mine and play?" The guard nodded and the musician ran over to a large chest with his instruments inside and drew out a small, yellow ocarina. He stared at the sheet music and played the song.It was a strange song. It remided the guard of Iron, steel, and metal. He saw in his head as the song went along the images of weapons and warfare. He saw battlemaps and generals deciding what path to take. When the musician had finished, he said, "What an interesting melody. With your permission, I'll shall show this to my brother, and ask what he thinks of it." The guard had no use for the sheet music and let the musician have it. The musician showed his brother the music and the brother, who was also a musician, was facinated by it. He took the music to one of his freinds, who took it to a Royal Musician. The royal musician was also facinated and decided to play it for the king. When the Royal Musician played the music, the king said it was good, but very, "metallic". The King of Hyrule asked the musician to play it at the next party. Few in the entire kingdom noticed the tiny pecululier pitch black clouds growing over Hyrule. 'Act Two- A Party for some...' The king's party was magnificent. All the most important people in Hyrule where there. There was the rich buissness owners, the lords, the princes and princesses, the knights, the dukes, and of course the king himself, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. The king walked around the Grand Ball Room, a great room coated with the royal crest and gold carpets and similar things, greeting people. The band played happy music until the musician anounced that they would play a peice recently discovered- the one found by the guard. All the guests stopped moving, listening to the strange tune played on the band's instruments. The song was much more powerful being played on other instruments besides an ocarina. When the band finished playing their song, everybody aplauded, but with starnge looks on their faces, for they where confused by what they heard. Then, suddenly the earth started rumbling and shaking. A black portal apeared in the center of the room. The portal was about a meter in diameter, just big enough for what rose out of it. It was a tall man, about seven feet tall. He had long black hair with a pale face. He was wearing black armor and a long broadsword. He spoke, with a terrible, booming voice, "I AM DIAVERTO ,THE FACE OF DESTRUCTION, BRINGER OF DEATH, SLAYER OF MAN. LISTEN TO MY ORDERS AND YOU SHALL BE SPARED. GIVE ME THE TRIFORCE AND LET ME HAVE THE SACRED REALM. YOU HAVE 24 HOURS TO THINK OF MY OFFER. BUT WHEN TIME RUNS OUT, I WILL WIPE THE LAND CLEAN AND DESTROY EVERY LAST BIT OF ITS HISTORY, CULTURE, AND PEOPLE." And with that, he left. The king was very pale. He slumped into a chair as the curtain of silence in the room was being lifted by frantic conversations on what the king should do. But the king, had no idea what he was going to do. He could have the entire Hylian race's blood on his hands. The king burried his face in his hands. 'Act Three- Seeking out Wisdom' The King Left the Castle hurridly. He headed toward the Temple o Time, on a secret path instead of the normal one because the normal one went throughthe market, and the king knew not everybody was a fan. When King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule arived at the temple of time, he ran a hand through his white hair and pushed the heavy doors open. Inside, he could hear music- music magically caused to play until ordered to stop by the Lesser Sages who guarded the grounds. The Lesser Sages served the Seven sages, they guarded each of the seven sages temples. And just like the seven sages, there was one head sage that led six others for each temple. The monarch met the sages, who where dressed in silver and blue robes, and the king noted the head sage, who was dignified by a gold circle on his head. The sage had a white beard that reached the middle of his chest. The sage looked grim. He had contacts into the castle, unbeknowest to the king, that informed him of everything that the king did. He turned as the king approached him, and said, "I have heard what has happened at the castle. You came here for my advice?" Daphnes knodded. Then, the too elders walked together into the temple. The sage said, "I have an idea. But it might not make much sense. Come with me and I will tell you." "Perhaps, your majesty, that we could try resurecting an old member of Hyrule. Someone who would take on Diaverto head on, and may or may not beat him." Daphnes gazed at the sage, and asked, "Who might this be?" The sage responded, "Someone with the power of the gods, someone who would not tremble in fear of Diaverto-" "The Hero of Time?" The king asked. The sage shook his head. "We cannot resurect the Hero of Time. But Ganondorf, we can." The king looked horrified. The sage sighed as he continued to walk. "I understand your hesitance, but we must act soon. We CAN resurect the Hero of Time, but not in 24 hours. But Ganon on the other hand-" The king stood firm, "Ganondorf wanted to destroy Hyrule. He'd probably team up with Diaverto!" The sage said, "Not neccesarily. Ganondorf may think that ONLY he may become supreme ruler of Hyrule, and he may fight Diaverto." Exasperated, "But who will stop Ganondorf after he kills Diaverto- no IF he kills Diaverto, No one will be here to stop him." "But the Goddesses always choose a hero to stop great evils. If Ganondorf where able to stop Diaverto, then his evil would be much more bearable than Diaverto. The hero would then procede to destroy Ganondorf!!" Exasperated the king gave in. The sage imediately prepared to resurect Ganondorf. Category:Adventure Category:Action